


Han Can't Cook But Luke Loves Him Anyway

by AnakinBiwalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Han Can't Cook, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: The title, basically.





	Han Can't Cook But Luke Loves Him Anyway

"You're terrible," Luke said, tone laced with disbelief. "You're truly terrible." 

The food Han had put out in front of him was. Well, it was barely food at all. Scorched around the edges, darkened and black, with the scent of...gasoline (?) feintly wafting through the air, it looked like it belonged in the Falcon more than it did on his plate. 

"Hey! I tried," Han protested. 

Luke could see that. Han, himself, had not left the kitchen unscathed. He had spots of food, dark and greasy in texture, all over him-especially around his hands and face. 

"I appreciate that, I do," Luke said, smiling up at him. Han had yet to join him at the table, hovering next to him instead. 

"But.." 

"But this is inedible, Han." 

Han sighed before dropping into the seat across from Luke. He dragged a hand over his face, stopping mid-motion when he realized his hands were still dirty. 

He realized too late though, a handprint already smeared across his face. 

Luke laughed, and Han didn't mind the mess as much. 

"I'm really sorry, kid," Han said, "I wanted to do something special for you." From across the table, Luke reached over to take his hand. 

"It's okay," Luke said, "I didn't expect a lot. Besides, what's the saying, it's the thought that counts?" 

Han stared at him, thoughtful. After a moment of silence, he spoke: "I love you." 

It sounded like a realization, the way he said it. Almost like he didn't quite mean to say it out loud. 

Luke was caught off guard. His mouth opened, but he couldn't speak. He floundered. "Han, I. You." 

There was a message he was trying to convey, really. 

"I love you, Luke." Han repeated himself firmly, sounding more resolved the second time around. 

"I. I love you, too," Luke said. 

They both smiled at each other, before Luke leaned across the table, Han rising to meet him midway.

They kissed, slow and sweet. One of Han's hands curled into Luke's hair, while Luke gripped the front of Han's shirt in his prosthetic hand.

Luke pulled away, a smile curled on his lips. "I can order takeout." 

Han laughed.


End file.
